sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabutops
Kabutops (カブトプス, Kabutopusu) is a dual Fossil Rock/Water-type Shellfish Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Kabuto starting at level 40, after it is resurrected from a Dome Fossil. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Kabuto's four insect-like legs have vanished and two long legs with two toes each stand in their place. Two long sharp claws (or sickles) extend from Kabutops's exoskeleton and several plates close the opening that used to be there. There are six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A stiff, brown tail protrudes from its back. Its gills have begun to change as it adapts to land. Its height is 4'03" and weight is 89.3 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Kabutops's sleek body enables it to swim faster by tucking in its limbs, folding up its claw-like sickles and wiggling. In battle, Kabutops uses its impressive scythes for offensive attacks. As a result, Kabutops is able to wield a variety of claw-based moves such as Night Slash, X-Scissor and Slash. In addition to this physical means of attacking, Kabutops gains access to health stealing moves such as Mega Drain and Giga Drain. Since Kabutops is now fully evolved, it is capable of learning two powerful moves: Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Kabutops is a fierce prehistoric predator. Adaptations in its body permit it to lead a more terrestrial lifestyle than its predecessors. It is also very adaptive as shown when its prey started living on land and Kabutops adapted to living on land as well. Habitat The exact habitat of Kabuto is unknown, but so far Dome Fossils are found in all regions but Hoenn. Other facts would leave one to believe that Kabutops and Kabuto may have lived in the sea and in caves, although Kabutops could walk ashore on its newly developed legs. Diet Kabutops cuts open prey with its claws, then sucks up the spilled bodily fluids. In ancient times, it hunted underwater for its prey. Major appearances Kabutops's first true appearance is in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. It was one of the Fossil Pokémon that was awakened by a dynamite explosion in Grampa Canyon. A giant Kabutops also appeared in Pokémon Heroes. Oakley used ancient DNA to resurrect a Kabutops and an Aerodactyl to chase after Ash and Latias. In the English dub, they were once used by an evil Pokémon Trainer to torment the civilians of Alto Mare, but were drowned when a Latios brought water to the city. They have blank, yellow-tinted eyes with no pupils and are lined with a thick black outline. Other Minor appearances Kabutops first seems to appear in Island of the Giant Pokémon on a theme park island populated with giant mechanical Pokémon. Dr. Yung uses a Mirage Kabutops in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Kabutops appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Another one appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! at the Canalave Gym. Pokédex entry Kabutops, Shellfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Kabuto. It is believed this Pokémon became extinct tens of thousands of years ago. The details of its behavior are shrouded in mystery. Though some have speculated that they may still exist, none of this Pokémon have ever been seen alive. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Prehistoric Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon